Un Dia por el parque
by BellEdCullenSwan
Summary: Un dia Bella caminando por el parque encuentra una carta y decide devolverla a su dueño. Lean porfas. Jozz.


_**Ni los personajes ni la historia son míos, los personajes son de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer, alabemos a Meyer, por crear tan hermosa historia como lo es la Saga Crepúsculo, y la historia de de mi ami Jozz, que me pidió que arreglara y publicara, espero que les guste, no leemos abajito! ;)**_

* * *

Uη dїă poя ёl păяquё

Un día caminando por el parque… me encontré un pequeño sobre que decía "Te Amo" al parecer era una carta la cual no me atrevería a leer… tenia la dirección y me tome la tarea de llevarla al lugar donde debería estar.

Al fin encontré la casa muy grande, por cierto me estremecí, con solo verla tenía unos colores pálidos, no podía describirlos, la casa era tan grande, moderna pero con toques de época y realmente hermosa. No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto yo no de vería estar aquí de vería estar en casa soy "nueva" aquí mi madre quería que pasara un tiempo con mi padre no toleraba que estuviera muy alejada de mi padre… no lo consideraba correcto. Bueno me decidí a tocar la puerta… ¡TOC! ¡TOC! De inmediato abrieron la puerta.

―Hola me llamo Isabella Swan pero me dicen Bella. Vine hasta aquí solo para entregar esto. Estaba tirado en el parque.

―Oh ¡gracias!― Me dijo la muchacha que abrió la puerta era de piel pálida y facciones hermosas. Dando brinquitos como una bailarina, grácil y elegante.

―Me llamo Alice Cullen y me dicen Alice Cullen como me quieras llamar estoy acostumbrada a que me llamen de las dos formas―. Me dijo con una sonrisa tan perfecta, reí junto con ella por lo que dijo es tan simpática.

Solté una pequeña risita y dije:

―Gracias te llamare… de las dos formas. ―Solté otra risita. ― Tal vez te sientas mas cómoda con una forma jajajaja. Adiós solo vine a dejarte esta carta.

―Adiós, ¡Espero verte algún otro día! ―Dijo dando gritos para que la escuchara mientras me alejaba.

― ¡Igualmente! ―Dije gritando ya que estaba más alejada aun.

¡Wow! Que linda chica nunca me imagine que hubieran chicas, como ella aquí en Forks, que deberían ser modelos o actrices reconocidas y deberían vivir en Londres o Hollywood, pero eso no importaba, ahora tengo que dirigirme a casa de mi padre Charlie… seguro mi madre Reneé ya le llamo a mi padre y ahora los dos estarían preocupados mi padre sabiendo que ya debería haber llegado… y mi madre porque pensaría que me paso algo. Los dos son un par de niños.

¡Mis padres se aman de una forma tan inmensa! Solo que se tuvieron que separar por las cuestiones de trabajo, ¿Me pregunto por qué tienen que trabajar los dos? Si con el sueldo de mi padre basta tal vez y no estén satisfechos en la cuestión de "dinero" pero… ¿Por qué no?

Sigo pensando en aquella muchacha era simpática, seria genial tenerla como amiga, aunque era totalmente opuesta a mí. La verdad no hay palabras para describirla, ella dijo que haber si algún otro día nos veríamos pero ¿Cuándo sería ese otro día?

Pero lo que realmente me debería estar preguntando es ¿Cómo volvería a casa? Estaba perdida en medio de la nada… En eso oí un ronroneo, ¡era un carro! ¡Wiii! Tal vez la persona me podría dar instrucciones de cómo llegar a una plaza para llamarle a mi padre Charlie.

Hice señas para que el carro se detuviera. No era cualquier carro era un ¡Volvo! ¡Plateado!. ¡El conductor se paro, respondió a mis señas! ¡Claro! ¡Cómo no si eran unas señas desesperadas! Me acerque al carro y dije:

―Hola, me llamo Isa…

―Isabella Swan, si, lo sé.

― ¿Como sabes mi nombre?

―Te oí hablando con mi hermana Alice.

―Oh, ¿Alice es tu hermana?

―Así es, ella es mi hermana.

Di una pequeña sonrisa y después dije.―Bueno ya sabes mi nombre ahora, ¿me preguntaba si me podrías dar instrucciones para llegar a una plaza o en especifico a un teléfono público?, necesito hablarle a mi padre tal vez lo conozcas se llama Charlie Swan.

―Oh claro que lo conozco, él y mi padre se conocen a veces mi padre trabaja para él… son como tipo "socios" ― Soltó una risita. ―No te daré instrucciones de cómo llegar a una plaza ni a un teléfono público, te llevare a donde trabaja tu padre, sube― Ofreció y soltó otra risita.

― ¡Gracias! , que amable, y… a todo esto, ¿cómo te llamas?

Soltó otra risita y dijo:

―Edward, ―Respondió ―Edward Cullen.

Sorprendida le conteste:

―Gusto en conocerte.

―Igualmente.

Dirigí mi vista a diferentes partes del carro y mi vista se paro en un rincón donde estaba la carta, que había llevado hasta su casa, por que supongo que vivía allí también.

No me había dado cuenta de lo guapo que él era, igual que su… hermana igual de hermosos, realmente hermosos esa belleza era cegadora casi imposible de distinguir con alguna otra, pero si era posible de ver el cabello de él era extraño…El cabello de Edward era de color cobrizo, un poco, despeinado a los lados pero lindo, sus ojos color dorado como, dos topacios, era raro tener un color así en los ojos, Alice su hermana, la chica menuda que me atendió la puerta para que yo le entregara la carta, también tenía ese color de ojos, ¿sería de familia?. La piel de Edward era tan blanca como la nieve, sus facciones eran finas y delicadas, perfectas, tan perfectas como las de un ángel, parecía que su rostro como el de un Adonis en carne y hueso, claro esa era la palabra que lo describía un ángel, él y su hermana Alice eran… como unos _ángeles_, pero había algo que lo hacía más especial que a Alice un olor tan exquisito que emanaba de el tal vez era un perfume francés, no lo sé, pero era un olor embriagador.

Lo notaba tenso, estaba agarrando el volante como tratando de que no volara, de hecho, creo que estaba aplicando demasiada fuerza al volante que parecía que lo iba a destruir, sus nudillos estaban mucho mas blanco de los debido, si eso fuera posible, tanta fuerza aplicaba que pareciera que de un momento a otro fuera a romper el volante.

La verdad me espante y solo me dije a mi misma _por que no le sacas algún tema_, pensé, a ver si los distraía para que no se hiciera daño a sí mismo.

―Ya vi que tu hermana te ha entregado la carta que lleve hasta… tu casa.

― ¿Eh? Oh… si, ya me la ha entregado. Es de una…jovencita del instituto acosadora, ella dice que lo que siente por mi es amor, pero yo se que lo que ella siente es obsesión, su nombre es Katherine.

―Jajajaja. Vaya en realidad no tenía tanta curiosidad por saber. _Bueno en realidad ¡Sí! ¡Y mucha_!, pensé.―bueno tengo que reconocer que si tenía curiosidad.

― ¡Oh! Pensé que ya la habías leído…― Ni si quiera lo deje terminar, para contestarle histéricamente.

―¡NOOO! Yo no soy así, quise leerla pero… ¡Noooo!

―Ok, vale, no te alteres, solo creí que la habías leído… porque si hubiera sido otra persona la que hubiera llevado la carta hasta mi casa ya la hubiera leído. ― Trato de calmarme pero seguía con una sonrisa divertida, tratando de amortiguar una risita.

―Pues sí, tenía ganas de abrirla y averiguar que decía la carta, pero mis padres no me educaron de esa forma.

―Oh, ya veo el porqué de que no la hayas leído. ―Soltó una risa burlona, muy a su manera, una esquina subió solo una de las comisuras de sus labios dando como resultado una sonrisa torcida. No me había dado cuenta de que todas aquellas sonrisitas que hizo eran como describirla… torcidas, si, y lo hacían ver aun mas adorable, aquellas que dejarían totalmente aturdida a cualquier chica, pero a mi vista le sentaba bien sonreír ya que en el poco rato que lo conozco, ha estado serio y tenso, pero gracias a mi reacción logre descubrir al Edward adorable y sonriente que debería ser, seguro todas se morían por su físico, pero sabía que él era hermoso tanto por dentro como por fuera, ese arranque de confianza me sorprendió, pero me hizo sentir cómoda.

De pronto el carro paro de andar. Nos detuvimos en un "Despacho jurídico".

―Bueno, hasta aquí termino su viaje señorita… Swan―. Dejo ver su adorable sonrisa torcida.―No salgas aun. ―Abrió la puerta del carro donde conducía y se dirigió a mi puerta y muy amablemente la abrió para que pudiera salir, era bastante caballeroso, como los de época, Edward era uno de esos hombres que se estaban extinguiendo peligrosamente, aquellos que eran decentes, respetuosos, amables y sobre todo que cuando se enamoraban es para siempre, su amor nunca se cansaría de existir, tal vez me equivocara, pero algo me decía que así era.

― ¿Te volveré a ver? ―. Pregunte, esperanzada de volverlo a ver, la verdad la había pasado bien con él, era un chico muy sencillo y era fácil de socializar con él, seguro esa chica de la carta no lo conocía sinceramente y se guiaba mas por su físico.

―Si, tal vez, si te inscriben en la misma escuela que yo, si es que vas a ir a la escuela, posiblemente me veras, de todas maneras es el único instituto que hay en él pueblo ―. Sonrió de lado, es sonrisa se estaba convirtiendo mi favorita y algo en mi interior se removía al ver aquella maravillosa sonrisa en su rostro esculpido por los propios Dioses, esa sonrisa me hizo que se formara una sincera en mi rostro, era fácil ser yo misma junto a él.

―Claro que iré a la escuela, y gracias por traerme hasta aquí.

―No, vale no agradezcas.―Respondió― Era lo que podía hacer como agradecimiento de haberme llevado la carta hasta mi casa.

―Oh, vale, no fue nada hice lo que debía haces, me pareció correcto hacerlo.―Solté una risa.

―Bueno, espero verte en la escuela.

―Si, yo también espero verte, y me saludas a Alice, dile que de parte de Bella Swan. Y gracias. Otra vez

―Sí, con gusto le mando tu saludo a Alice de tu parte, Adiós.

― ¡Adiós!.

Al poco tiempo llegamos a casa, le agradecí, y en cuanto se fue, entre a casa, ahora seguro explotaría la 3era guerra mundial en mi casa, por desaparecer así, al llegar Charlie, parecía un león enjaulado, totalmente nervioso, seguro era porque mi madre lo mataría, por descuidarme, al verme sana y salva, suspiro aliviado, y me abrazo torpemente.

― No vuelvas a hacerme esto, Bella, no sabes el susto que pase.― Pidió quedito, me sentí mal por preocuparlo, lo abrace para que viera que estaba bien, suspiro de nuevo, pero sin soltarme.― Deberías llamar a tu madre, debe estar preocupada, hace un rato llamo, no pude mentirle…― Dijo ahora soltándome, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, le sonreí en respuesta.

―No te preocupes, en un rato la llamo, aunque conociéndola, ya debe estar por llamar de nuevo― Y como si la hubiera invocado, sonó el teléfono, ambos soltamos unas risitas y conteste, hable un rato con mi madre, tratando de calmarla, hasta que lo logre, colgamos, y me dispuse a preparar la cena, mañana era sábado por lo que Charlie iría de pesca, no tenía ganas de salir por lo que decline su oferta de ir con él, pero ya encontraría como distraerme, tal vez me encontrará de nuevo con Alice, o su hermano…

* * *

_**Lamento lo del otro cap, hace mucho que lo publique y no me atreví a revisarlo siquiera, como les dije este fic no es mío, es de Jozz, una amiga muy especial, espero que les guste su idea yo solo la publico y modifico un poco, gracias por leer, esperamos sus rr**__** para saber si Jozz continua con su fic o no! Dejen rr! Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**Att: Jozz y Ann ;)**_


End file.
